


I shouldn't have ask.

by Elit3



Series: Theo deserve happiness and Scott will make him happy. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Boyfriend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: This is the third part of my series. This will explore Theo's childhood and his encounter with the dread doctors. There will also be Stiles' feelings about the chimera. Will the elders of the group finally accept Theo in the pack?
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Theo deserve happiness and Scott will make him happy. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824898
Kudos: 25





	I shouldn't have ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As always, I hope you will like it. This series is almost over, just miss the pov of Scott about his relationship with Theo.

Everything was going pretty well in his life, Stiles finally has the woman he always loved, his studies to become an FBI agent are on the right track and he is spending the summer holidays with his family and friends in his hometown.

Unfortunately, in every good time, there are always parts of the shadows. The first shadow in the table are the hunters. They're are not fighting Monroe and her bunch of merry-go-rounds anymore but there still are hunters ready to pick up where she left off. It has become a habit. The hunters try to kill them and they put the hunters in jail. According to Chris, the hunters are getting more and more daring because they know they are going to be beaten soon. All of the werewolf packs have gathered against them and even some hunters helps them because they are not like the others fanatic. By the end of the summer, they will no longer be a problem.

No, what annoys the hyperactive teenager the most is the relationship of his best friend with their enemy - former enemy. Once again, Theo has managed to fool his best friend but like the last time, Stiles remains on the lookout. The chimera also has the "puppy pack" in his pocket, all because they played a bad joke on him. Derek also stands with Theo, although it was he who had asked the old alpha to watch over the evil chimera. And he can't help but feel betrayed when Lydia also starts talking to Theo as if he were her friend. Luckily for Stiles, Malia shares the same ideas with him about the brunette.

Scott obviously tried to explain it to him. He told him all about how Theo had been amazing when they fought the ghost riders and the Anik-Ite. But Stiles knows too well that Theo can pretend to be a hero to achieve his ends. Then Scott told him how he kept Theo from killing himself. That's right, he saw the marks on the chimera's neck the next morning when he had walk into Scott's room. But as he has said over and over to the alpha, maybe Theo knew Scott was in the woods at the time. As always when it comes to the stupid chimera, Scott didn't listen to it and even called it Paranoid. Even now Theo helps them against the hunters while going to high school, which doesn't mean Stiles trusts him.

At the beginning, Stiles was ready not to says anything because he thought -hoped- that it would be a short relation ship. Nothing important. A post break-up relationship. But it's been almost one year now and Stiles can't handle it anymore. They are always together, showing their love to everyone. When he comes back in Beacon Hills during the hollidays, Stiles always have to see them cuddling, laughing together, Scott is always smelling Theo's neck -Liam explained him that Scott was doing this to imbrue Theo with his scent, showing to every supernatural creatures to who the chimera belong and the asshole let him do whatever he wants -even if he first tried to stopped the alpha from doing it. Stiles is not jealous, he has his own girlfriend, but he cares for Scott who already had his heart broken three times by Allison, Kira and Malia. He is not sure if Scott can survive if Theo brokes his heart. 

No one wants to listen to him. 

They all acts like if Theo is one of the good guy but he is not! How many people does the chimera had killed that they are not aware of? Or frightened as his fake parents? What did he do during his years with the Dread Doctors? 

No one dare to asks him those questions. Too afraid of the answers but Stiles is not afraid to hear the truth. 

Theo owe them that and even more because he should be dead or at least put in Eichen House or back to his personal hell. 

Stiles never had the occasion to asks him what he is desperate to ask. But finally, he got an opportunity. At first, it was just a little sarcastic remark which becomes more. 

All begin during a nice afternoon. For once the pack can relax and enjoy their summer whitout any supernatural creatures or hunters to come ruining their day. Scott, Theo, Malia, Lydia and him are at Scott's house, rummaging through old photo albums that Melissa found in the cellar. The rest of the pack is out of town, for a concert. Stiles is surprised that Scott let them going out of the town but the alpha said that it could be a good occasion for Liam to show is leader skill. More, they all have a signal in their phone to use in case of trouble. He likes to call it the pack-signal. 

Anyway, as usual, Scott and Theo are sharing one couch. The chimera is currently sitting on the alpha's lap with Scott's arms around his stomach. They are both laughing at some photos -one of the albums is on Theo's lap- with Scott's head on the right shoulder of the chimera. Malia is on another couch with an album, she is more sending SMS to Isaac than watching the photos. He is sitting on the floor with Lydia next to him, explaining to her what's happened at the moment of the photos were taken. There are several back to school, afternoons in the park, them in front of their wooden huts in the trees... Lydia stops the album at one photo in particular: Scott is in the middle of the photo with his right arm around Stiles and his other arm is around another kid. The banshee asks him about who the third kid is. He doesn't have to think hard about the identity of the boy who has brown hair, green eyes, a true smile on his face and a skateboard in one of his hands. He just replies a name: Theo. Lydia's eyes go to the photo and then to the chimera who is now looking at Stiles, in fact Scott and Malia are looking towards him too.

“-Yes, Stiles? 

Theo's voice is uncertain, like if he is not sure that Stiles just called out his name after all the hyperactive kid never talk to him or called by his name. 

-Oh...! Nothing. Go back to do whatever you were doing. 

-In fact, I asked him who the third kid was in this photo. Lydia shows the photo to Scott and Theo. I didn't recognize you. 

Stiles smile like the Cheshire cat in his head. His brilliant girlfriend just gives him the occasion he was looking for. 

-It's normal, honey, that you didn't recognize him. After all, he passes to a shy and gentle kid to a psychotic and liar teenager. 

-Stiles, stop.... 

He ignores Scott who is now holding Theo tighter in his arms. 

-I mean, I don't understand how this. He points the kid's face. Become this. He is now pointing out Theo's face. 

Scott and Lydia look outraged that Stiles dare ask that kind of question. At the corner of his eyes, he can see that Malia is now fully listening to what is going on. Theo, him, tense himself inside Scott's arms. His eyes have become cold and almost none expressions are on his face now. In his head, Stiles was praying Theo to bite into the bait and to show the others who he really is. 

-It must be hard for you, not to understand something. You want me to show it to you? How did I became who I am now? 

-Even if I'm sure that there is not a lot to show, go ahead, show me. 

-As you wish, follow me. All of you. I hate to repeat myself. 

Theo goes off Scott's lap and holds out his hand for the alpha to take it. 

-Theo, you don't have to... 

The chimera stops Scott with a kiss on his mouth. 

-Yes, I have to. Like that he will finally believe me and you deserve to see it as well.” 

They all follow Theo to his truck. On the way, Lydia gives him a look and Stiles only responds with a shoulder shrug. They are on the road. He hates not to know where Theo is driving to but he rather not ask, since how tense the chimera is. Thankfully, Malia doesn't care to ask the question. The driver only answer with a: “you'll see”. More enigmatic you die. Inside of himself, Stiles is really glad, he will finally have the truth. 

The chimera drives for ten minutes until he stops his truck in front of a random house. The house does look familiar to him but he doesn't know from where. They follow Theo when he gets out of the car. The house is at the limits of the woods and looks to be abandoned for ages. So this is Theo's evil plan? Bring them into a trap in a house that looks like to be the frame of a horror movie. Awesome. 

“-Theo, why did you bring us to the haunted house? It's Lydia who first breaks the silence. 

-A haunted house? It's not real, right? 

-We don't really know, reply Scott, for some reason the house never succeed to be sold. The adults like to scarres their children by telling them that this house is haunted. My parents did that to me. 

-Mine too. But apparently a husband had killed his wife inside the house and that why they never sold it. 

Stiles doesn't pay attention to the conversation. Some blurry memories come back into his mind of three kids standing in front of the house like they are doing right now. 

-Scott, Stiles... Do you remember when we first come here? 

Theo has his back turn towards them so he can't see his face but the chimera is talking without any emotions in his voice, like if he is a robot. 

-Not really, I don't remember to have ever come here. Did we? 

-Mine are blurry. It's just a tiny thing: us standing in front of the house. But I can't remember why we were here or what's happened after that. 

-Of course, you wouldn't. Theo turns back to talk to us. We were first playing at some stupid video games, but then, I don't remember how, we started playing truth or dare. It was tiny things, just for laugh. After three rounds you, Stiles, dared me to enter inside this house and to came back with an object. 

-I start to remember, say Scott, you didn't want to enter but then Stiles said that you were just a sissy. So you took a puff of your inhaler and went inside the house. We waited for you there for at least five minutes before ...

-Before that you comes back with tears on your cheeks. You were barely breathing and we had to helped you with your inhaler. We asked you what's happened inside but you only show us your “trophy” and said that they were nothing to talked about. After that we all came back into my house and played video games as if nothing happened.

-But something happened, isn't it? Asks Lydia. 

Theo's nod his head. 

-Yeah, I don't know if there really are ghosts in there but they were there that day. 

-Who were they? 

Stiles don't who talk, because he already knows what's the chimera is going to say. It's his fault, if he hadn't push Theo to enter inside the house, then nothing would have happened. He wants to vomit. 

-The Dread Doctors, of course. It's inside this house that I first saw them and that they first saw me. I didn't want to enter, not after every stories Tara had told me about this place but I didn't want to be a coward, so I entered inside the house. 

They follow Theo inside the house. The door is not even locked and they all enter easily. Stiles never had seen the interior of the haunted house. No sooner had he enters that his nose is already attacked by the odors of mold and dead animals. The interior had been remodeled for real estate visits, so there is still furniture, in fact, the house looks like an old sales catalog that dates back in the '70s and is filled with dust and spider web. He stays close to Lydia and he can see that Scott is doing the same with Theo.

-For 10 years, nothing has changed, although the smell and dust that have intensified. I was terrified, convinced that a hand was going to touch me, that an object would move or that I would hear footsteps. But all was calm, too calm. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a little wooden horse, which I had put in my pocket. Theo absent-mindedly grabs a wooden horse which is on a shelf - there is an empty hole as if there had been a second horse - and blows on it to remove the dust. I was about to get out as quickly as possible, there was no way I would stay inside this house for a second longer. But ... but then I saw it.

Stiles feels uncomfortable, he regrets asking this question, in the end, he prefers not to know. Except that he asked for it and Theo will tell them everything. Speaking of Theo, the young man has put the wooden horse back to its original position and makes a gesture to follow him. The future FBI agent has no desire to follow him but he has no choice, so he grabs Lydia's hand in his.

-A green light was coming out of the doorway and once I focused on it I could hear little mechanical noises coming from the cellar. The chimera pushes the wooden door leading to the cellar and they descend the stairs. At the time, the door was had open on its own, as if some mysterious force wanted me to see what was happening below. I was now terrified of fear, my hands were shaking from the need to grab my inhaler, but my feet were not shaking. In fact, unwittingly I had started to go down the stairs. The iron door was open and I saw them. They were with their backs to me, but as if they knew I was there, they turned around. Tears clouded my vision and I couldn't move even though I wanted to. Eventually, when I heard one of them pronounce my first and last name I managed to push back the numbness that had surrounded my brain and I started running in the stairs. Stiles told you the rest. Damn, I'm sure this is the right code, they were almost always using the same.

Stiles watches him struggling with the code on the iron door blocking their access to the cellar. He really hates to have reason all the time, he made Theo fall into the mouth of the wolf. But then he told himself that maybe all of this had been wanted by the Dread Doctors and that if they wanted Theo, they would have him anyway. The guilt still knots his stomach.

-Wait, let me do it. Scott kicks the door and it falls to the floor, a mixture of rusty hinge and restrained anger from the alpha.

They enter a small cellar that stinks of chloroform and other medical products. In the center of the room is a medical table with ties for the hands, feet, and head. Stiles inspects the room with his FBI training to help him. Thus, he sees traces of claws on the table with old bloodstains, the leather ties had new holes to adapt to a child, at the corner of the room there is like a small improvised straw mattress with an old T-shirt from a child and on the walls are posted notes and sketches of a small body. Two short sentences written in bold held his attention: THEO RAEKEN: SUCESS; TARA RAEKEN: FAIL / DEATH.

-Why ...- his voice sounds like broken and he has to cough for it to become stable again- Why didn't you tell us? After what you saw that day and what they did to you afterward. 

-At first, I didn't believe it. After I regained my breath outside the house and with you guys, everything seemed so unreal as if it was just a dream. So I thought to myself that I had imagined them.

-You convinced yourself that you had only seen them because you were already convinced before entering that you would see something inside.

-Exactly, Lydia. Would you have believed it if I had said that men wearing masks and who knew my name were hiding in the basement of this house? No, because I wouldn't have believed it either. As to what happened after, well, at the best of times you would have thought that I suffered from a lack of attention to invent lies like those. I had told my parents what was happening to me and they sent me to see a psychologist, I still remember the blows of the belts that I had received that evening after my mother told my father what the psychologist diagnosed me. As for both of you, your parents were arguing all the time, Scott and you, Stiles, your mother was dying. I didn't mean to bother you with my problems which might not be real. And in the worst case, you would have believed me. And I know the two of you, you would have run in here to tell them to fuck off and leave me alone, supernatural power or not. I already knew them well enough at the time to know that they would have killed you and that he would put me back on this table to punish me.

-So you kept secret what they did to you to protect them? I do not believe that.

-You don't have to believe it, Malia, it's the truth. He rummages in cupboards. Too bad, they left with their notebooks, that would have made you some reading. Especially the chapters on dissections, I always had the impression of being a frog during those moments.

-We would have believed you, Theo. We saw how you were after the haunted house. You were sleeping in class, terrified as soon as you heard a mechanical noise, and hated to be touched. Maybe we couldn't have done anything against them, but at least you wouldn't have had to go through it on your own.

Stiles nods in confirmation. Theo was their friend, his friend, he would not have abandoned him no matter what was wrong with him.

-Why do I feel like it's only the top of the iceberg?

-Because you're right, I haven't even started the crunchiest part yet. There is one thing you misunderstood when I said I was the first chimera.

-It means that you are their first success, we understood that, no need to remind us.

-Here you go! This is what you do not understand. You don't understand what that entails. Everything they did on Tracy, Donovan, Corey, Haiden, and hundreds of other kids, they had already tested it on me. That night when I got home, crows kept knocking on my bedroom window. Those damn crows were everywhere on my way to school or when I was with both of you. I had the impression to be the only one that could see them because their eyes were fixed on me constantly. It went on for days, then one night they came. It was the mechanical noises that woke me up, noises that came in the direction of my room, I wanted to cry out for help but at the time my father scared me more than them. He and his belt were way more real than the Dread Doctors. They tied me up here with these ties that were too big for me, in their secondary lab, they didn't even bother to put me to sleep before they cut me open with their scalpel. Tell me, Stiles, do you know what it feels like to feel hands being played with your organs like it's a puzzle?

Stiles is taken aback by the question.

-N-No.

\- To hear your own howls ringing in your ears? To scream for help desperately without anyone coming to save you?

He becomes more and more agitated at each question that Theo asks.

-No. No, I don't know how it feel.

\- To lose hope ?! To feel a part of you go away every time a scalpel cuts your skin ?! To stop to scream or to struggle because it's easier and less painful when you let yourself be ?! To find it normal to be kidnapped and dissected every single night ?!

-NO! No! No! I don't know, ok?! I do not. Please, Stop.

-Why would I stop ?! They never stopped when I begged them. You're lucky, I'm not like them. Do you still think you're better than me? How you are always the good samaritan ready to save his friends and me the monster. Except they were the ones who made me become a monster, of course, I did things on my own, but I couldn't tell right from wrong anymore. They were cold, distant, and devoid of feeling. So growing up with them, I started to be like them because it was easier.

-Is it because you could no longer discern right from wrong that you let your sister die?

The conversation is now only between Theo and Stiles. Malia and Lydia preferred to walk away a bit to look at the notes, although they are still listening to the conversation. Scott remains silent, hiding behind Theo in case the chimera will need his support. The alpha has heard the whole story before.

-It's easy for you to say that. Your parents always loved you and as soon as you did something stupid, dad the sheriff was there to cover you. I never had that. My parents had wanted a child, not two, I was a mistake and they were not shy to call me that. My mother had always been cold with me, I saw her hugging Tara and tell stories to her before going to bed. My father was more open about his hatred towards me and he beat me for the slightest offense. At first, only Tara was supporting me, but then she grew up and I was just the annoying little brother with asthma. She no longer defended me in front of her parents, she called me the error and after my “lack of attention,” she told me that her life would be much easier without a liar like me. I understood this remark as a death threat. Her or me. Besides, the doctors promised me that I would never be in pain again if I killed her. Was the choice easy? There wasn't even a choice.

-So you pushed her off the bridge and let her die. Just because of a remark that all big sisters can tell their little brothers? Do you even regret it?

-A small remark, eh? You forget the context, Stiles! It had been months since I thought I would die on this operating table! I regret it every day. Theo looks resigned. And not just because of my time in hell. Do you remember that day? When you caught me at the bridge with Liam and he felt that I was feeling sad? It wasn't a lie.

They both remain silent after this temporary nervous breakdown. Stiles is confused. He had, until then, in the same way: an enemy. He didn't see how Scott could be friend with a traitor or how he could date someone who had taken his life away. Yet at this precise moment, Stiles can see it, can understand it. Theo is no longer the same person who came back to Beacon Hills with the Dread Doctors, in fact, he is only that person's shadow: thinner, less proud, and broken. But on the other hand, this Theo is more reliable, he no longer pretends, when he smiles it's a real smile that lights up his face, there is no longer a facade or a wall. Of course, the remarks sarcastic are still there to Stiles' biggest regret- though he secretly loves them, finally someone to respond to his remarks.

-You are right, it's my fault. If Tara is dead, if all the others are dead, it's because of me. Because I chose to give up. Because letting it go and doing whatever they wanted was easier. I had hurt others to avoid suffering. I repressed all emotions because it was easier.  
After we moved out, I thought I was finally delivered from this suffering, that I had left them behind. Except, barely one night in the new house that the Doctors were already back, nevertheless, they had not come for me but for my parents. They didn't kill them but paid them to take me. My parents accepted. After that, the doctors did the... tests again, if you can call it that. Until they succeeded in making me become a chimera, which did not prevent them from attaching me to a table if I stepped out of line. Then, they tested other children, with each failure it was up to me to bury them. I will always remember the first time I had to do this. My arms weren't strong enough to hold the shovel, it took me hours to dig a big enough hole and I was covered in mud, blood, and my own vomit. With each blow of the shovel, I wondered, and if they had forced me to bury Tara too?  
After three years, they declared my condition as “stable” and they found me “relatives”. The thing is, they were scared of the Dread Doctors and I was scared of them too, so we should have got along, right? Except that I preferred to transfer my fear and pain into anger, so I exploited them too. My real parents sold me, so why would they stay, why would they cared for me or loved me?

-Theo, I... 

-No, Stiles, I'm not telling you that to make you have pity of me, but to make you understand. Did I have a choice? Yes. It was I who chose to betray you, to hurt you, they only wanted chimeras. I did it because I envied you, you had a pack, a family. When I had nothing, when it could have been me. I had a choice to make and I chose it, I could have warned you of them, of the beast, ad all together we could have beaten them and I would have been free. But I made the biggest mistakes of my life and I'm sorry, for all of you. Unfortunately, as I have already shown you, words mean nothing without deeds.

-You have already proved it to us by fighting against the ghost riders, the Anuk-ite, when we defeat Munro and even today with the hunters remaining. Without forgetting that you have saved Liam's life several times, as well as ours. You proved to us that you had changed, that we can trust you, you are part of the pack.

-But …

-There is no “but” that holds. Lydia is right. I felt betrayed when I realized that you were not with us but against us because my coyote was unconsciously trusting your coyote part. Did you kill Scott? Send Donovan to kill Stiles? Shoot me? Send Lydia to Eichen House? Yes and many other things. But it's been a year since you are back and I've been watching over you and you've given me no reason not to trust you again. It hurts me to say it but you're part of the pack and for a long time now.

They all look at him without saying a word, Lydia and Malia have already given their opinion but he knows that it's his opinion that will really make the difference. Does he accept Theo into his family? Is he ready to trust her? After everything he just learned? All eyes are on him. Theo looks at him expectantly with a smirk on his face but with eyes showing his concern and fear of rejection. It was that same look that Theo as a child could give him. He thought the Theo he was friends with was dead. Killed by the Dread Doctors many years ago when they turned him into a cold and calculating monster. But finally, he understands, this child is not dead, just hidden behind a thick wall to protect him but now the pack and especially Scott can help the chimera to break its walls to let the child out.

\- How about we all get out of here? This place is giving me goosebumps. So here's what we're going to do: get some food, go back to Scott's and watch movies that are everything but not horror movies.

Everyone looks relieved by his remark, all ready to exit the small medical room. But Theo still looks waiting for Stiles' answer.

-And you, he points his fingers in Theo's direction, if you want to be part of the pack, you're going to have to do two things for me.

-All that you want. But know that I do not a prostitute and that I care for my life.

-Erk. First thing: you have to teach me that old skate trick you were doing at the time, I still can't do it. Second thing: you gotta make your idiot boyfriend watch Star Wars.

Theo smiles at him as Scott makes a small sound when he hears Stiles call him an idiot.

\- I think I can do that. ”

In the end, his life isn't just good, it is awesome. One of the two shadows is finally erased. He is ready to accept the chimera in the pack after what he has learned today and he can enjoy his evening quietly, watching the film that Lydia has chosen because no one dared to contradict her in the choice of film. He has the girl he loves in his arms, his ex -and best friend- has also found a mate with this Lahey puppy and his best friend can finally turn the page on his first three disastrous relationships. And if it has to be with that idiot Théo Raeken, then so be it, who is he to judge a romantic relationship? Although he is still not comfortable with Theo and Scott's displays of love.

Like now, for example, where the two are lying sideways on the couch, facing the TV, a blanket draped over them, with Scott possessively holding Theo to his chest with his arms wrapped around the Chimera's body.

“Scott, we all figured out that you love your boyfriend, so you could stick your tongue out of Theo's throat so we can watch the movie, please ?!”


End file.
